1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine and a printer, and more particularly relates to mismounting of a cartridge that is a replaceable component storing a recording agent.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copying machines and printers form an image on a medium such as a sheet by using a recording agent such as toner and ink, on the basis of an original document or image information transmitted from an external apparatus. A recording agent, that is a consumable item, needs to be supplemented. For supplementing a recording agent, a method in which a container called a cartridge or a bottle storing a recording agent is mounted in an image forming apparatus and is replenished has been known. The container is removed when it becomes empty, and is replaced by a new container that is filled with a recording agent.
Recently, technology in which a replaceable component such as a container of recording agent is provided with a memory device storing information concerning this replaceable component, and setting for the image forming process is changed based on the stored information to thereby perform an image forming process, has been proposed.